Sweet Tooth Stories: Patrick Al CaPop-Rock
by HardWrapping
Summary: A series of stories based off OC's from my Sugar Rush: Rival Racing story: Patrick and Petty run an errand for Tea, but decide to split up along the way. Patrick knows he's the stronger of the two, so surely he can get this done on his own, right?


"That way!" The twins said pointing in different directions. They turned back towards one another and stared for a few seconds, then frowned. "No, this way!" They snapped.

They both scowled and balled their fist up. Tea had come by earlier and asked them to collect some sap from the Candy Cane trees, and the two were eager to perform the task for her. They considered her a sister after all. But now they had hit a snag.

The path split in two way, and while both led to the same place, it was clear that both thought their way was quicker. Petty wanted to go to the left, and Patrick to the right.

"Fine, I'll go the right way." They both said before splitting up.

Patrick waltz down the road to the right. He didn't need Petty to get the sap, he would be fine on his own for a few hours. In fact, he would probably get it done faster.

Not many people noticed the little differences between the twins, but they were there. For instance, Petty was the cleverer of the two, and was always thinking before he acted. Patrick on the other hand was a man of action! He acted first, and asked questions later!

He didn't need to wonder over something if he could just beat it down first. As he made is way further, he saw a field full of rock candy up ahead. He saw a figure sitting on one of the rocks. It looked like some little imp from that puzzle game near the bathroom. "Hey, what are you doing in our game?"

The imp turned around with a wicked smile. "I've come to play with someone today, and you my good sir have that pleasure. Now step on down friend, so we can begin, to play a little game together." He said snickering.

"You're one of those rhyming guys…" Patrick said annoyed. "I don't have time for this." He tried to walk forward, but suddenly bumped into a wall. "Hey, what the-!"

"None shall pass through this domain, not until they win the game."

"I'm going to call the surge protector and tell him you're jumping games and brothering people!" He said trying to push pass the wall.

"Even if you want to snitch, you must get past this little hitch."

"Stop rhyming."

"If you truly want to stop the rhymes, then-"

Patrick picked up a rock and then hurled it at the imp. It hit him in the fact and he fell back and grabbed his nose. Patrick held his hand forward and noticed the invisible wall was gone. "Ha, I win!" He said running past.

The imp quickly got up and held his hand into the air, and Patrick found himself running right into another wall. "Violence will not solve this task, you must use wits if you're to pass!"

"Or I could just beat you up!"

The imp jumped up to a nearby tree. "You struck me once, I'll give you that, but once alone you little nat."

Patrick gritted his teeth. He didn't have time to keep fooling around with this stupid little imp. He had to hurry and get that sap. Every second he was stalled here was a second that Petty was getting ahead. "Okay, fine, just give me the stupid riddle already!"

The imp smiled widely. "Here comes the riddle my dear boy, make sure you listen well. I won't repeat myself again, so don't let your ears dwell."

"Hurry it up already."

"How long is the answer to this question?"

Patrick looked totally confused. "What question?"

"This one."

"Which one?"

"This one."

He balled his fist up. "You idiot, stop fudging around and just give me the riddle."

"I have." The imp said snickering.

Patrick gritted his teeth and tried to think. 'How long is the answer to this question'? What could that mean? "Um… a sentence?"

"No."

"A word?"

"No."

"A mile?"

"No."

"Two miles?"

"No."

"Three miles?"

"It's not any number of miles."

"A week long?"

"No."

"A minute?"

"You're… you're just taking random shots in the dark aren't you?"

Patrick frowned. "You made a full sentence without rhyming this time? So you can talk without doing it, you're just doing it to tick me off."

"That's not important, just think of the answer."

Patrick sighed. "Look, I'm never going to get this. Just go away and save us both some time."

"The barrier won't close until you get the answer, and I'm not allowed to tell you, I'm only allowed to give you hints." The imp said. "The hint is, 'It's simpler than you think'."

Patrick sat down on the ground. "This sucks."

"Still no."

"Shut up!" He snapped. He took a deep breath and then put his hands up to his temples, trying to focus. He hated to admit it, but he wished he'd have gone with Petty, or that Petty had gone with him. Petty would've gotten this riddle in a second.

"Seriously, are you going to answer this thing or not?"

"I'm thinking."

* * *

It had been three hours since they had started, and Patrick wasn't any closer to solving the riddle. It was driving him mad. He sat up against a tree and held his hat in his hand. "Please… just tell me the answer…" He groaned.

The imp seemed just as worn out. "I can't… you have to figure it out on your own…"

"Uh!"

"It's obvious!"

"If it were that obvious I would've gotten it by now!"

The imp covered his eyes and groaned. "Oh my goodness! This is insane! Look, just repeat the riddle I told you!" Patrick looked at him for a second. "You… you forgot the riddle?" Patrick just shrugged his shoulders. "What does-" He imitated Patrick's shrug. "-mean?!"

"Means I don't know!"

He looked like he wanted to strangle Patrick. Instead he took a deep breath. "How long is the answer to this question?"

"What question?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "The riddle is, 'How long is the answer to this question'. Repeat what I just said."

"How long-"

"Is the literally answer to the question! You got the riddle! Congratulations!" The imp said getting up. "I'm going to Tapper's! I need a drink!"

Patrick got up and rushed towards the candy cane forest. He just wanted to hurry up, get the sap, and go home. Just as he entered the forest, he crashed into something. He fell to the ground and groaned. He then looked up and grew wide eyed.

"Petty?"

"Patrick?"

The two stared at each other for about a minute, and suddenly began crying. They got up and hugged each other. "I'm so sorry Petty!"

"I am too!" The twin sobbed.

"I couldn't make it an hour without you, much less a day!" Patrick said sniffling.

"You? I couldn't even make it five minutes!" Petty said wiping his nose.

"No way! I need you way more than you need me! I got trapped because I couldn't solve a stupid riddle! How long is the answer to this question?!"

"How long." Petty said.

"See, you know stuff like that!"

Petty shook his head. "I got beat up! Like five times! The guy beat me with literally one arm behind his back!"

"Why didn't you just kick him in the nuts?" Patrick asked.

"See, I'm not a fighter! I never would have thought of that!"

"Let's never split up again!" They both said hugging each other.

Unbeknownst to the twins Swizzle and Minty were sitting up in a tree looking utterly confused by what they had both seen and heard. "What… the fudge?" Swizzle asked confused.

* * *

**A/N: Another short one. I really couldn't think of a long drawn out story for the twins. I wanted their stories to relate to each other, so Petty's story will focus on the path he went down. I kind of got this idea from Adventure time. The one where Finn and Jake took different paths and realized that they couldn't get through without the other. I also wanted to point out little distinct differences between the twins, just to show they had some quirks of their own. Hope you guys like it. **

**Also, I know a lot of people have been asking an update for the High school fic, and I'm working on it. I have a special chapter up next. But after the next update I'm going to be focusing on the Sweet Tooth stories, because their slowly going to lead up to the Rival Raving sequel. I've finally thought up of a plot for it, but I want to finish the individual stories first. **

**Also, once again shout out to Vida-Chan a.k.a DreamerAwaken on deviant art, for making the cover art. You can check out all the Sweet Tooth racers on her deviantart page.**


End file.
